


Porno.net

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco navega por Internet y encuentra páginas sobre él y Harry. Tras divertirse un rato leyendo, decide escribir un Drarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno.net

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña y señora.  
> Género: PWP (porno puro y duro y sin sentido)  
> Clasificación: NC-17  
> Resumen: Draco navega por Internet y encuentra páginas sobre él y Harry. Tras divertirse un rato leyendo, decide escribir un Drarry.  
> Nota: este fic fue presentado al concurso del foro Drarry cuyas normas era no superar el límite de 1.500 palabras y que tratara sobre lo que dice el resumen (copiado de las normas del concurso, el resumen). Esta es la versión extendida, la versión original se quedaba mucho antes del lemon, así que tal y como prometí aquí traigo la continuación.

 

**Porno.net**

 

—No puedes hablar en serio  
  
Zabini sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sillón que había justo enfrente de Draco. En lugar de responder alzó una ceja.  
  
—Hablas en serio —dijo Draco, con la estupefacción reflejada en cada uno de sus rasgos— ¿Pero, cómo puede ser posible? —cuestionó, olvidando los informes fiscales que su contable le había pasado esa mañana y que hasta hacía unos instante había estado estudiando.  
  
—Degenerados.  
  
Malfoy asintió aún sin poder llegar a creérselo. —Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.  
  
Zabini se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó sus manos. Su gesto se volvió serio y su mirada se centró en Malfoy, en el rictus de desagrado de su rostro, en el pelo pulcramente peinado, en toda la sobriedad que le caracterizaba. —Creo que deberías de verlo con tus propios ojos —Draco negó con la cabeza, lo último que quería era internarse en ese mundo de porno.net que descubrió hacia apenas unas semanas, porque si había algo que sacó en claro de su pequeña aventura en el submundo muggle era que todos ellos eran unos degenerados. Vivían por y para el sexo. Zabini ignoró su negativa, cogió uno de aquellos post-it que inundaban el escritorio de Malfoy y le escribió una dirección acompañada de un seudónimo. http://archiveofourown.org _el-ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió_  
  
  
\--  
  
Eso era inaudito. Aquel enfermo se había atrevido a escribir una historia sobre él bajo la premisa de que era un relato escrito por no profesionales, sin ánimo de lucro, lo que según le había contado sus abogados, hacía que no fuera considerado un delito. No era un delito a los ojos de la ley, pero obviamente sí a los suyos. Aquel energúmeno se había atrevido a describirlo como un total sumiso, alguien que pedía por más de una forma que él jamás haría, porque si algo tenía en claro era que él no rogaba y menos a ese tal Potter. Aún no comprendía, ni podía llegar a comprender, cómo era posible que unos magos, seguramente algunos ex-compañeros suyos, pudieran imaginar semejantes aberraciones entre Potter y él. Y aún peor, escribir sobre ello.  
  
Siguió leyendo, aún con la incredulidad pintada en cada uno de sus rasgos. La pantalla pareció desvanecerse al tiempo que leía como Potter le llamaba huroncito y le metía… _Dios, era totalmente asqueroso_. Terminó de leer aún sin poder creérselo, con los puños apretados y las letras aún bailando ante sus ojos. No conocía a ese tal _el-ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió_ , pero si alguna vez lo encontraba ya podía cambiar el seudónimo por algún otro más funesto. Lo peor, la frase que hizo que apretara los dientes con rabia fue aquel “ _su review es mi sueldo_ ” ¿Sueldo de qué? ¿No decía que era sin ánimo de lucro?, pero aquel degenerado parecía que disfrutaba con la opinión de la gente, que ese era su sueldo. Malfoy sonrió con cinismo, seguramente el muy pervertido se daba una paja con cada review. Seguramente se creería un gran escritor, cuando su escrito no pasaba de mediocre. Amplió aún más su sonrisa, le dio un trago a su Whisky y se dispuso a dejarle aquel cotizado review.  
  
  
 _Me he llevado una grata alegría al ver tu historia. Uno podría pensar que el ser humano no puede caer más bajo, pero obviamente eso fue antes de leerte. Tu historia no es real. Tus personajes no son reales; están totalmente fuera de carácter. Haz el favor de releer lo escrito y te darás cuenta de tu ignorancia. Potter no es un Dios del sexo, sólo es un Dios de la mediocridad y Malfoy nunca, jamás, pediría por más. Él no suplica.  
  
Señor Dios para ti._  
  
\--  
  
Si había algo que Malfoy no pensaba hacer aquella estresante mañana, sin lugar a dudas, era esperar con impaciencia una respuesta a su review. Por eso, cuando aquella mañana revisó el buzón de su correo sólo lo hizo para ver las últimas noticias bursátiles y no para saber qué opinaba aquél degenerado de sus palabras. Si había un motivo por el cual ése fue precisamente el primer mensaje que abrió, fue con la única idea de eliminar aquella basura enfermiza de su email, por nada más.  
  
 _Querido Dios, me veo en la penosa obligación de darte la razón, Malfoy no suplicaría sino que rogaría por más. Reconozcámoslo, Malfoy es un bravucón con cara de niña que le gusta el juego de la dominación. Si hay una verdad universal es que éste se muere porque Potter se lo folle de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Y te contaré un secreto, quizás, sólo quizás, Potter le haría ese favor._  
  
Malfoy enrojeció de rabia. Apenas fue consciente de cuándo abrió su procesador de textos ni de cuándo comenzó a escribir.  
  
 _…Potter se mordió los labios. Sentir el endurecido miembro de Malfoy contra su muslo hizo que sus piernas temblaran. “Chúpalo” aquella orden dictada con la voz autoritaria de Malfoy no le dio opción a replica, Potter se agachó y…_  
  
Sonrió cuando terminó de escribir “con poco cariño para el-ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió”, aquella dedicatoria hizo que se repantigara en su asiento disfrutado del momento. El relato había sido publicado.  
  
No tardó en recibir su primer comentario. Hizo una mueca al ver de quién era. Aquel pervertido parecía no tener vida privada o quizás estar demasiado pendiente de la suya.  
  
 _Mi querido Dios, quizás deberías de cambiar el género de tu historia porque obviamente si se debiera clasificar de algún modo sería como humor. Malfoy no camina con elegancia tal y como lo has descrito, sino como un maniquí con una escoba incrustada en su real trasero. Me extraña que a Malfoy se le pusiera dura tan pronto, aunque teniendo en cuenta que a quien tenía acorralado contra la mesa de su escritorio era a Potter, era lo más lógico. Y por cierto, si Potter le hiciera a Malfoy una de sus legendarias mamadas se le quitaría la gilipollez que tiene.  
  
PD. : ¿Te has corrido mientras lo escribías? Yo sí, mientras te leía. _  
  
Malfoy se atragantó con su Whisky, al que últimamente se estaba haciendo muy adicto. Le dio a la opción de responder al review antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlo.  
  
 _Maldito degenerado. El que tú no sepas distinguir la clase en cuanto la ves no es mí problema. El que tengas el mismo sentido de la moda que un mono de circo tampoco y el que te excites con semejantes aberraciones no es más que otra muestra de tus malditas perversiones. Tienes un problema, habla con un psicólogo. No te lo digo como amigo, sino como alguien que espera que te internen en un psiquiátrico._  
  
La respuesta llegó antes de que le diera tiempo a encenderse aquel necesitado cigarro.  
  
 _Me encantaría probar lo de las horas interminables en un psiquiátrico, lamentablemente me seduce más la idea de hacerte una mamada, ya sabes, por lo de romper con los hitos, por lo de derretir los glaciales antes de que lo haga el agujero de la capa de ozono. ¿La tienes dura? ¿Resiste tu escritorio?_  
  
Draco tragó. Llevó su mano izquierda (la que no sujetaba el olvidado cigarro) a sus pantalones y apretó ligeramente, el dolor pulsante, además del aquel notorio bulto, era más que una muestra de lo excitado que estaba. Estaba vez su respuesta fuera clara y concisa.  
  
 _Sí._

  
  


_\--_

  
  


El resto del día lo pasó entre sobresaltos y negación.

 

Cada pequeño toque en la puerta hacía que su corazón se disparara con la velocidad de un rayo. Cada minuto que pasaba luchaba con la tentación de actualizar su bandeja de correo esperando una contestación, algo, con la aplastante derrota de su voluntad y el consiguiente desengaño. Si Robert —su secretario— volvía a entrar para solicitar su firma para algún supuesto papel importante, alguna consulta o simplemente para poner a prueba sus nervios, ése sería el día en que recibiera su carta de despido.

 

Robert sólo entró una vez más. Draco hubiera deseado escribir esa carta ya de una vez y liberar parte de la tensión que lo tenía preso, pero Robert debió percibir el peligro o quizás el modo en que lo miró debió alertarlo. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que el “si no quieres que sea tu último día desaparece de mi vista” dicho casi a gritos fuera lo que lo había intimidado.

 

Dos horas después, casi a las diez de la noche, Draco estaba totalmente absorto en su trabajo. Las teclas del ordenador eran pulsadas con agresividad más que con rapidez y los números atravesaban sus ojos como imágenes irreales y sin sentido.

 

Robert volvió a tocar la puerta. Los breves toques, suaves, lo volvieron a  exasperar, como lo habían hecho a lo largo de ese día, pero esta vez prefirió guardarse su mal humor. Era tarde, muy tarde y Robert ya debería de estar en su casa, junto a su mujer.

 

—Adelante —su voz sonó con su usual arrastrar de palabras y no con aquella agresividad de hacía unas horas. Aún así, el hecho de que el teclado de su ordenador fuera pulsado con semejante fuerza, daba muestras de su verdadero estado—. Ya deberías de haberte ido —prosiguió, cuando sintió a Robert delante de su mesa.

 

—Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar —aquellas palabras fueron dichas al tiempo que el supuesto Robert empujó la pantalla de su ordenador hasta que el portátil quedó cerrado. Aquella voz —aún cuando habían pasado años desde la última vez que la oyó—, era inconfundible. Harry Potter estaba allí. La impresión, el verlo allí con aquella penetrante mirada, aquel pelo alborotado y su típica sonrisa presuntuosa fue más de lo que pudo soportar. En un instante estaba sentado y al siguiente estaba de pie, delante de aquel Dios pagado de sí mismo.

 

—¿Qué demon…? —se acordó a tiempo de que lo importante era guardar la compostura. Cerró los ojos ante aquella sonrisa que se acrecentaba ante la perdida de ésta y se obligó a respirar y a comportarse como el hombre de negocios que era y no como aquel niño cuyo único objetivo era superar al elegido en todo lo que pudiera—.No sé porqué has venido, Potter —prosiguió, orgulloso de poder mirarle a los ojos sin titubear—, pero las oficinas ya están cerradas. No debe haber nadie en el edificio, así que si lo que quieres es…

 

—¿No sabes por qué he venido? —Draco pestañeó confuso. La sonrisa de Harry no había titubeado en ningún momento, es más, se había acrecentado o quizás vuelto más perversa, Draco no era capaz de ver la diferencia. No al menos mientras Harry parecía haber atrapado su mano derecha entre las suyas y mientras su pulgar acariciaba su palma en círculos casi concéntricos.

 

—No.

 

—¿Ya no eres mí Dios?

 

La breve referencia a aquellos reviews dejó a Malfoy sin capacidad de reacción. El modo en que el cuerpo de Harry se pegó al suyo, que su mano quedó presa entre las de Harry, en que aquel cálido aliento pareció acariciar su lóbulo y envolverlo, anuló también su capacidad de pensar sino en aquellos fics que imaginaban una vida entre Potter y él llena de degenere, de perversión. Algo imposible. Inaudito.

 

—Malfoy.

 

El breve llamado lo sacó de su estupor. Harry se mordió el labio levemente dejando ver un leve resquicio de lo carnosos que eran. Sus dientes blancos hacían contraste con sus labios levemente sonrojados por la presión.

 

—Potter… —pretendió ser un regaño, un reclamo o lo que fuera para apartarlo de sí. En lugar de eso Harry rió y deslizó su pierna entre las de Malfoy provocando un sobresalto de éste.

 

—En realidad deberías de haber dicho “chúpalo” —dijo con una breve risita—, aunque quizás yo también debería de estar temblando de excitación.

 

—Maldito —aquella breve referencia al fic que escribió era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Potter estaba intentando que aquella absurda historia escrita con resentimiento hacia aquel escritor de pacotilla se hiciera realidad.

 

—Umm —Harry frunció el ceño, consciente de la ira pulsante que comenzaba a dominarlo—. Quizás la vida real supere a la ficción. ¿Tú que crees?

 

—Muérete Potter —lo había vuelto a hacer. Su autodominio parecía quedar en el olvido siempre que aquella insufrible persona aparecía ante sus ojos—. Si has pensado sólo por un instante que yo… —calló en el momento en que era empujado contra el escritorio y casi acostado en ella.

 

—Por lo menos en eso no mentiste. Es resistente —la mesa, Draco sabía que se refería a la pregunta que le hizo sobre la mesa y debería de haberle dicho algo como que era lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el peso de su ego, pero Harry estaba deslizando la lengua por su cuello, lentamente, en una caricia que iba más allá de una insinuación, al tiempo que sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo como si de algún modo le perteneciera.

 

Posó las manos en aquellos hombros anchos y fuertes, a penas haciendo fuerza para que se apartara. Podía notar su portátil clavándose contra su espalda y el endurecido pene de Potter contra su mulso. Finalmente dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, _sólo un momento_ , se prometió, al tiempo que disfrutaba de las sensaciones que aquella lengua provocaba en su cuello, como si supiera dónde tocar, dónde hacer presión.

 

—Malfoy —podía beber aquellas palabras. Los labios de Potter estaban sobre los suyos al tiempo que hablaba—, quiero chupártela. 

 

—Siempre tan ordinario.

 

Harry sonrió ante su respuesta. Cada botón que perdía de vista su ojal era premiado con un fugaz beso que dejaba a ambos con necesidad de más. Los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior, no tardaron en deslizarse por sus piernas, con premura, mientras la necesidad de ambos se hacía cada vez más apremiante.

 

—Malfoy —éste apenas levantó la cabeza pero sí vio con total claridad como la lengua de Potter se deslizaba por la punta de su miembro mientras lo miraba. Dejó caer la cabeza al tiempo que pronunciaba un ronco gemido.

 

En su fic no había sido así. Harry se había arrodillado tras su orden y se la había chupado sin más. Éste Harry jugaba con su miembro. Intercalaba suaves besos, con breves y excitantes mordidas, lengüetazos seguido de succiones. Todo y cuanto hubiera podido soñar y mucho más.

 

—Malfoy —otra vez su nombre en aquellos enrojecidos labios— voy a follarte.

 

La firme declaración fue seguida de un dedo viscoso introduciéndose en su ano. No sabía cuando lo había embadurnado de aquel viscoso líquido, pero la sensación fue embriagante a la vez que perturbadora. Harry agarró sus testículos con la mano libre casi como de un juego se tratara. Los masajeó, los acarició y finalmente los besó.

 

—Dios… —Potter había tocado ese punto que lo llevaba al cielo y más allá—. Dios… —Lo había vuelto a hacer, esta vez observando cada uno de sus rasgos. Como su rostro se relajaba, como el sudor se deslizaba por su frente, como su cuerpo se contorsionaba.

 

—Voy a follarte.

 

—Sí —su voz fue un jadeo, casi apenas entendible. Harry rió.

 

Sin lugar a dudas había llegado al cielo. El cuerpo desnudo de Potter era todo lo que sus retinas eran capaces de focalizar. El suave vello negro que nacía en su ombligo y se perdía en su miembro duro y totalmente erecto. El modo en que sus ojos verdes parecían brillar más que nunca, el sudor haciendo que aquel cabello indómito se pegara a sus sienes y todo aquel conjunto que lo hacía enloquecer.

 

Abrió sus piernas más, mientras el cuerpo de Potter se acomodaba sobre el suyo y su erección se presionaba en la pequeña abertura de su ano. 

 

Lo besó en un beso furioso, abrasador, al tiempo que se introducía en él. Potter apenas fue consciente de aquellos dedos hundiéndose en su espalda, ni como estos lo laceraban. Sólo era conciente de aquella estrechez, de aquellos labios sobre los suyos y del autocontrol que debió ejercer para no correrse ahí mismo, antes de poder siquiera volver a tocar aquel punto que hacía que los ojos de Draco se nublaran, aquel punto que debería de estar vetado para el resto del mundo.

 

De pronto todo paró. Los dos cuerpos seguían con la respiración acelerada, los miembros erectos, los labios apenas separados. Malfoy gruñó al ver su culminación imposibilitada.

 

—Pídemelo —exigió Harry tras un leve beso— Pídeme que siga follándote. Ruégamelo —específico.

 

Draco cerró los ojos apenas un momento. Su miembro estaba siendo acariciado por Harry al tiempo que seguía dentro de él. La necesidad, la urgencia de sentir aquel cuerpo moviéndose sobre él con la misma intensidad que antes, sino más, ganó la batalla.

 

—Potter… —tragó— fóllame.

 

Harry sonrió —Gracias —dijo, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Draco— Quería que me rogaras —explicó—, aunque fuera yo el que se muriera por hacerlo. Quien no pudiera parar.

 

Malfoy quiso decirle que era un estúpido, pero Harry volvió tomar su pene entre sus dedos y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, aún así pudo morder a Harry en el cuello, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle una marca con un mensaje inconfundible “con Draco Malfoy no se juega. No sin su permiso”.

 

Los movimientos fueron esta vez más suaves. Esta vez besándolo casi con reverencia y masturbándolo casi con la misma calidez. Draco terminó corriéndose con un grito ronco, atrapando el cuerpo de Potter en un abrazo entre sus brazos y sus piernas, hasta que el cuerpo de Harry también terminó cayendo laxo sobre él.

 

El silencio duró lo que sus respiraciones en recuperarse. —Potter, como pienses siquiera en contarle esto a alguien, a alguna de esas lectoras pervertidas...

 

Harry rió, aún enredado en el cuerpo de Malfoy —Nadie me creería. La realidad supera a la ficción.

 

 


End file.
